


I Know

by Gay_Bieber



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Bieber/pseuds/Gay_Bieber
Summary: Tom Holland has a night filled with hot sex with a very lucky fan. Lot's of cum play, lot's of passion and lots of ass play.





	I Know

“Hi I’m Tom” oh my goodness I knew who he was. His was a complete and utter dream come true. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting Tom Holland. 

 

“Hey um, I’m... James! Sorry I’m nervous” I said completely blushing. Oh my god he’s even more handsome in person. 

 

“It’s ok” he said laughing “don’t be nervous I’m so happy to meet you” he said hugging me. Oh my god his masculine arms are around me.... ok Chill James, Chill. 

 

“So you’re a big spider man fan huh?” He asked whilst signing my Spider-Man Homecoming DVD. 

 

“Huge! He’s always been my favourite, and so have you” I said. And it’s true. Since I was a little boy I always connected with Spider Man and when Tom started playing him I fell in love with him even more. 

 

“Thanks Man, shall we get a picture together?” He asked. YES!!!! I screamed in my head. 

 

“That would be amazing thank you so much” Christ James keep it together! This picture will be your profile pic for ever. 

 

He put his arms around my waist as the photographer took the picture. This meet and greet was a present off my Mom for my 18th birthday. Best. Present. EVER!!! 

 

“It was so nice to meet you buddy” he said hugging me again I didn’t want to let go. He had been my crush for ever. 

 

“You too! You’re amazing” I said trying to compose myself. 

 

“I know” he said giggling. “How old are you?” He asked... I was confused I thought the meet and greet was over? 

 

“Um, just turned 18 last month” I Replied. 

 

“Good, well it was nice to meet you” he said as security was ushering me out. I waved good bye like and idiot and screamed internally. 

 

I was on my way back to my Mom when someone from his security tapped me on the shoulder. He handed me a piece of paper and informed me ‘Mr Holland’ wanted me to have it. 

 

I opened the paper it read “you’re so adorable. Here’s the name of my hotel and room number. I really wanna fool around with you. If you’re interested. Come to my room at 9”. 

 

Fuck, fuck FUCK!!!! This can’t be happening. This must have been a joke? Well, I guess I’ll have to go to the hotel at 9 to find out. 

 

———

 

“You are so handsome” muttered Tom against my lips. He pressed his lips to mine slowly. Sparks fell through my body and his lips messaged against mine. 

 

He brought his strong hands to my face and deepened the kiss, gently grazing his tongue against my lips asking for entrance. I sighed and granted him access. Tom pulled on my hair drawing me in closer wrapping his hand around my waist deepening the kiss. 

 

I had dreamt of this moment for years I kissed him desperately exploring his mouth with my tongue. I took full advantage and shoved my hands up his shirt feeling the hard smooth body of my fantasies. 

 

Tom growled at the contact and pressed me against the wall. He brought his mouth to my neck making me quiver. 

 

“Fuck” I moaned as he attacked my neck with his mouth. He brought his hands to my shirt and ripped it open sending buttons flying across the room. I gasped in shock at his strength. 

 

“Jesus Christ” I muttered out of breath. 

 

“You know it” giggled Tom as he licked a stripe from the centre of my chest, up my neck and back to my lips kissing me. 

 

Tom brought his hands to my ass and lifted me up causing me to wrap my legs around his strong waist. He started grinding against me his erection pressed against mine. 

 

“Tell me you want me” muttered Tom resting his forehead against mine. My god he was so incredibly handsome. 

 

“I want you” and I wasn’t lying. This man was absolutely breathtaking. 

 

He dropped me, spun me round and pressed me against me wall and pressed his erection against my ass making me gasp. 

 

“Now beg for me” he said continuing to grind against my ass. 

 

“Fuck me” I begged in desperation. He giggled against my ear. 

 

“Oh I’ll fuck you! And then you’ll fuck me and then I’m gonna explode all over your face” he picked me up and threw me on the bed making me gasp. His strength and speed was ridiculously hot. 

 

He pounced on top of me and attacked my mouth kissing me passionately making me quiver. I couldn’t resist any more I pulled the shirt from his body. He gave me a perfect view of his phenomenal body smirking at my reacting. 

 

“I know” Said Tom the cocky shit, and I ate it all up. I couldn’t resist I lifted up and started worshiping his body. His chest was so smooth and tight, not a single hair in sight. I took one of his big perfect nipples in my mouth and sucked on the nub causing it to harden in my mouth. 

 

“That’s enough” Replied Tom shoving me down. “We’ve got plenty of time for that” he grabbed my jeans and shoved them from my body throwing them across the room releasing my hard erection. 

 

“Nice” Said Tom. He licked from my balls and up my shaft, taking me fully into my mouth and sucking hard. I gasped in pleasure. My god his mouth was sinful. He bobbed up and down taking time to swirl his tongue around my swollen head. 

 

He released my dick with a pop and giggled continuing to tug on me up and down making me leak. 

 

“Your mouth” I said breathlessly. He giggled as his pushed my legs above my head exposing my hole. He wasted no time and shoved his tongue deep in my hole making me scream. 

 

He swirled his tongue around my rim lathering it up. I started breathing heavily at the pleasure. I clenched against his tongue and he fucked it in and out of me. 

 

Tom came up for air and pressed his thumb into me. I gasped at the intrusion. 

 

“You’re so tight” Said Tom. He removed his thumb and pressed a finger inside me opening me up. I screamed as his finger graded against my prostate. “Found it”

 

He abused my prostate over and over making me scream in pleasure. My dick leaked endless amounts of pre cum. He took me in his mouth and began sucking me. The assault on my ass and the feel of his mouth was too much to bare. I could feel my orgasm building. 

 

“Tom, stop I’m gonna-“ I warned but he didn’t stop he sucked harder and slipped a second finger inside me. I lost my breath and I began cumming. I came inside his hot sinful mouth. 

 

He removed his mouth from my dick slowly as I watched in awe. He made his way up my body and opened his mouth. My cum slid slowly out of him and spread up my stomach. My god it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. 

 

“You’re amazing” I said breathlessly. 

 

“I know” he replied bringing his lips to mine for a slow kiss allowing me to taste myself. He gathered the cum off my body and let it pool in his hand. I was confused. What was he doing? 

 

He smirked at me as he went back to my used hole and spread my cum across it. 

 

“Cum is always the best lube” he said smirking at me. He took off his pants allowing me to finally see his dick. It was amazing, perfect size, pink, amazing and uncut. I made to take it in my mouth and he shoved me back into position. 

 

“But I want too” I begged. 

 

“Later” he said. He rubbed his erection against my hole teasing me. “Do you want me?” He asked looking down at me. He looked so handsome. 

 

“I want you” I Replied. He began pressing in me slowly making me stretch. I groaned in pain at his penetration. 

 

“Breath babe” he said clearly seeing my discomfort and he pressed further into me. 

 

He was pressed fully inside me, his balls resting against my ass. I clenched around him. Tom growled on top me me. 

 

“Fuck you’re tight” he breathed against my lips. He kissed me slowly as he rocked his hips in and out of me. 

 

Our moans started matching as he fucked my ass slowly. His sweat was intoxicating. I licked my way into his mouth. 

 

Pretty soon he pounded into me chasing his own release. He came up for air, grabbed my hips and slammed into me growling. 

 

“You’re so tight” he said. The sweat covering his entire body. I could see every inch of his lean muscle. He graced my prostate with each thrust making my body quiver. 

 

“I’m gonna ride you” he said. He slipped on at me causing me to whine at the feeling of emptiness. But the anticipation of being inside him drove me insane. 

 

I watched as he He spat on his hand, and spread it against his hole. 

 

“Do you not need-“ he kissed me silencing me. 

 

“No, I love to feel it” he admitted against my mouth. He got on top of me, grabbed my dick and pressed it against his hole. 

 

He pressed the head of my dick inside his soft, right hole. I groaned in pleasure. My god he felt like velvet against my dick. And e was so right. 

 

The look on his face as I entered into him sent me into a frenzy. He looked down at me in pain but underneath it was pure pleasure. I grabbed his dick covered with my used cum and stroked it. He was completely shaved at the base leaving him completely smooth. 

 

When I was inside him fully he groaned and started bouncing on me making me moan. I wouldn’t last long he felt amazing. 

 

He groaned in pleasure as he stared attaching my pecs with his hands abusing my nipples. 

 

“My god you feel good” I groaned. Tugging on his dick even faster. He was leaking against my stomach. 

 

“I know, keep doing that” he said breathlessly. He bounced harder and harder on my dick until I was cumming deep inside him decorating his insides with my cum. My second amazing orgasm of the night. 

 

He had a look of pure bliss as I came in him he bounced harder and harder until he reached his own orgasm. His spunk squirted out of his dick decorating my face and torso with his thick creamy cum. 

 

He bent down and licked the cum from body body bringing it to my lips. He kissed me lazily. 

 

I removed my dick slowly from his entrance and exhaled in complete ecstasy. Our chests heaving. 

 

He wrapped his muscular arm around me and brought me into his chest. 

 

“Thank man, I needed that” he said stroking my hair. 

 

“My pleasure” I Replied. I explored his hot sweaty body with my hands. He was completely smooth and muscular. I was in bliss. His nipples large and hard I couldn’t resist I took one in my mouth and licked slowly. His sweat was intoxicating. 

 

He giggled underneath me as I continued to explore his body, I couldn’t get enough. I lifted his arm exposing the muscle and licked down until I reached down to his shaved armpit. I licked every inch of him clean from sweat. 

 

“Haven’t you had enough?” He asked. 

 

“Never” I Replied kissing him deeply “I have a confession to make, you’re kind of the man of all my fantasies” I admitted blushing. 

 

“I know” he said “I could tell by the way you behaved in the meet and greet, I knew I had to have you” I leaned down and kissed him again. 

 

I don’t know what was gonna happen whether I would see him again or whether I was just dreaming. But I didn’t care right now I had Tom Holland’s arms around me and he was kissing me. I’m the luckiest boy in the world.


End file.
